Playmate
by ebonyXivory777
Summary: Padme knew that the rumors of Vader's age and reputation may have been exaggerated, but not to such an extent. Hell, even when Vader first spoke he sounded rather young, but this was pushing it. He was only a child for force sake!
1. Not what I expected

AN-I know it's bad of me to start a new fict when I haven't really finished my old one, but what can I say, this idea has been stuck in my head for god knows how long so I finally decided to put it in text instead of let it fester in my mind.

Now I know this is short compared to my others, but it's just a test run type of thing to see how it's accepted, so here goes.

**Playmate**

**Not what I expected**

She was lead into a large walkway. Soon to encounter her end, her execution, she didn't know. What she did know was that it would be nothing pleasant to say in the least. Two armed to the teeth red robed guards were at each side, escorting her to her so called 'trial'. It was nothing more than an informal meeting with _him_, who would determine her fate.

She would not show fear.

She would stand dignified until the last moment with her head held high, back straight with a defiant glare towards her enemy.

Did she fear? Of course, who didn't? But she would not give that evil draconian the satisfaction of seeing her face crumble as tears of dread and horror escaped her glassy eyes. Nor her lips tremble as the rest of her body, knees shaking under the silk robes her slender body was adorned with.

No, showing fear was not an option.

The wide arches of the grandeur doors swung open with a flourish of importance.

The importance of her fate.

Entering the darkened room, she had to squint her eyes to catch the figure sitting casually on the some kind of throne like chair. The man had a coil above his head, looking high and mighty while at the same time bored as this was an everyday occurrence.

It was most likely was with the state of the galaxy now.

"Ah, Queen Amidala! Such a surprise! And what do I owe one such as your esteemed young self the pleasure of your visit?"

Try as she might, the scathing retort tore through her mouth before she had a chance to stop itself. "How should I know, your majesty," she spat as if it were a foul taste in her mouth.

Tapping his chin in mock contemplation his finger clicked together as if a thought struck him.

"Ah, yes." Feigning sorrow, the man sitting on the throne said woefully, "It saddens me to see you here today. A beautiful, young and bright women as yourself, committing to such treachery!"

Padme wanted to roll her eyes but denied herself the action." Treachery is not aiding the galaxy with civilized debates and intellectual negotiations. Treachery is using barbaric schemes and methods of takeovers and coups with violence and brutality." With all of her defiance she exclaimed " I was doing what was right."

"By going against the empire." The man on the throne spat. ""Against your emperor," he indicated grandly to himself.

"Empire," Padme retorted enraged, "this is a republic, you forced your tyrannical rule and manipulated the senate and it's people into this-this monstrosity of a system."

"The people and its system were fools. Just as you for defying the empire and me."

"I was only trying to restore the galaxy in its rightful position. A fair democratic party. This is not at all fair."

"Why, of course it is. The people don't mind."

"They have no choice! No say."

"They never did. It was all a formality."

"Because of you," Padme glared rebelliously.

The emperor suddenly changed his demeanor completely from the amused and bored man to a menacing man who was not one to be trifled with.

"You will do well to watch your tongue young one. You may never know what may _accidentally _befall on you."

The not so subtle threat did not phase the queen. "What's the point. You're going to execute me anyways. Or would you prefer to torture me for fun before I die, _your majesty?_" she said mockingly.

The emperor stood from his throne and approached the queen of Naboo. From closer inspection, the visage of the man was ghastly and deformed. Hideous and filled with evil intentions, Padme knew just by the look and mere presence of the man. He oozed evil.

"I was thinking of killing you, but I have a far better plan in mind now." he said circling her as if some kind of prey. Him the predator waiting to strike.

Padme didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, yes, I have a very good use for you before your...unfortunate end. Have you ever heard of my apprentice, Darth Vader."

The room filled with an sinister chill.

Padme had heard rumor of the man. He was said to be young ,brilliant at mechanics and a ruthless cold-hearted man. The apprentice and right-hand man to the emperor.

There weren't many who had seen the man and had lived to tell the tale. Vader was always kept hidden away from the public.

Although Vader was only known for about a year, his reputation was one that foretold of great fear and pain.

It sadden some part deep within Padme to have thought that just a scant few months ago, the man standing before her was a trusted advisor, a mentor, or even so far as a friend. But now here she was now being handed a fate that may have been worst then death.

Death would have been a likely option, but it was too 'good' for the queen of Naboo. She would have been seen as a martyr towards the newly formed rebel sympathizers causing an even bigger problem than they already were.

Handing Amidala over to his apprentice was a good test of will and strength.

A test to see how far in the dark side he had come.

_It would be a satisfying experience to see _thought the emperor gleefully.

making up his mind, the emperor gestured to one of the red robed guards with a flick of his wrist.

The guard knowing what his task was went immediately to see to it, leaving the room silently.

The awkward, cold quiet of the room made Padme wish something, anything would happen just to make the eerie silence go away. It was starting to unnerve her.

It may have felt like hours but in that silence, the emperor did nothing but smile sinisterly at the queen as he was back in his throne, chin languidly propped comfortably on his hand.

Finally, the doors swung open with a new flourish as the red robed guard appeared once more but with a new guest.

This mystery person was cloaked in all black, but the most noticeable thing that Padme noticed was the short height in which the person stood.

_Whoever it was may not be of the human race _Padme noted to herself.

The figure approached the emperor and knelt down on one knee, completely ignoring Padme on its way.

_Another suck-up_ she thought in disgust.

"What is thy bidding, master" the mystery figure spoke.

The wicked gleam in the emperor's eyes shone brightly as he spoke.

"Lord Vader," he gave pause for emphasis, 'I'd like you to meet Someone. The _Former_ queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala."

Turning around the figure started at Padme quite intently.

"Go on, greet her," the emperor encouraged.

Getting up from his subservient position, the figure walked up to Padme who had to resist the urge to take a step back. She would not show weakness. Not in front of Vader.

It was then he removed his cloak that Padme forgot all thoughts of defiance and just gaped in shock.

Vader was a mere boy!

He looked no older than ten, with sandy blonde locks and the most intensely cold cobalt blue eyes.

Padme knew that the rumors of Vader's age and reputation may have been exaggerated, but not to such an extent. Hell, even when Vader first spoke he sounded rather young, but this was pushing it. He was only a child for force sake!

With a crackle that made Padme's skin shudder in disgust, the emperor declared joyfully to her chagrin, "Vader, say hello to your new playmate."

* * *

And that is the first chapter of this fict. Tell me if you like it enough to continue it, cause I'm in the middle of another fict I'm currently on. Bringing that up, if you people don't know, the other fict is called "shadow of Regrets". Check it out if you liked this one.

Please review!


	2. I'm sorry

AN-Wow, I didn't expect this to be such a huge hit! 14 reviews, whew, that's the most I had for a chapter, thank you all! I actually wasn't trying intentionally to make this fict funny but I guess some of you see it as that.

Before we begin there are a few things that I would like to clear up with you folks. Anakin has been a sith for only about a year, and that's about how long ago since the purges happened. Did he participate? The answer is no, he had nothing to do with the purges, nor has Anakin ever met a jedi. As for his reputation, well, no one really knows his identity and even if you're ten, which is by the way his age, you can be pretty dangerous if you're a sith with sith lightning.

As for Padme, she's about fourteen, so from what you guys have read she was recently the queen of Naboo, but not anymore.

I hope to have answered all of your questions, if you have more, well read on!

**I'm Sorry**

_With a crackle that made Padme's skin shudder in disgust, the emperor declared joyfully to her chagrin, "Vader, say hello to your new playmate."_

* * *

This had to be a mistake, a sick, horrible and twisted mistake. Did the emperor himself just suggest that Padme Amidala become the "playmate" of Darth Vader.

She tried but failed to suppress a shudder at the thought of what "playmate" meant. Did the emperor actually want Vader to-no, no it couldn't be, he was waaayyyyy too young to be doing that sort of thing...wasn't he?

Or did the emperor want this young child to torture her right in front of his eyes. Thoughts like that disgusted Padme more than it made her scared. To do such a thing to a mere boy!

"Now, Vader," the emperor addressed the boy, "Amidala here has been...less than supportive of all our hard earned work in this galaxy! Isn't that such a shame! I think she needs to be taught a lesson or two first." Turning his sinister gaze towards Padme he leered evilly, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to be fully acquainted by being the teacher to her-" he sneered,"-misbehavior."

"Yes, master"

Just like that it struck her. Literally.

_So torture it is_ Padme thought absently.

Bright neon blue lightning appeared out of nowhere, and engulfed the former young queen in its agonizing grasp. At once she was on the floor writhing and gasping for a merciful breath of air. Her lungs squeezed all oxygen out of her, she couldn't stop shaking. Spasm after spasm of electricity shot right through her. The pain was unbearable, and just as fast as it happened it stopped.

Padme took a moment to try and control her quivering body to something a little more acceptable, then she looked up at the duo.

With his arm outstretch, Vader was unmoving, waiting like a good servant he was to his master.

_So it was him_. The boy was the one to inflict that horrible pain to her. No wonder he had such a terrible reputation. With a power like that, people would be begging on their knees in seconds. But not her. Padme would not, would _never_ submit to their will. She would not show weakness, definitely not to some boy with horrible powers.

"Oh, my dear, are you alright." the older man asked with faux compassion. He was good, but not good enough with the ominous glint in his eyes. "See, that's what happens to people who don't know their place in the universe. Misbehavior like that is such a discredit to yourself. Why, an honorable person like you should serve the Galaxy with pride and valor, but here you are shriveled up in a mess because of your poor misjudgments." Stepping right up to her and bending down to her level he whispered as if conspiratorially, "This is what your actions have led you. And you shall suffer because of them. You had a side to choose from, unfortunately for you, you chose the wrong one."

Gasping out if short bursts she replied back as haughtily as she could "I chose the right side and will continue to do so, forever and more."

"Then you will die miserable," the elder man sneered.

"So be it."

And there was the lightning again. Searing hot pain that started to eclipse her consciousness. She tried to fight the sleep that was calling to her. But at the same time, hoping that it would claim her and rid her of the agonizing pain. But Padme held on, if not, this might be the last time she would be awake.

The piecing pain stopped once more. By then Padme was barely conscious, swimming in and out of awareness around her. She couldn't move nor did she want to. It ached to even think, but this was all she registered before she blacked out.

"Vader, move her to your quarters. Do what you must, and make sure to break her. Spirit, will and body is you must. While you're at it, see if you can fine anything of use, information. If you do, then I will reward you. You will be able to see _her_ when your task is complete. I hope that you take this test seriously or it can have...dire consequences."

"Yes, Master"

Then she was out.

* * *

Vader watched on as the limp body of the former queen of Naboo was dragged unceremoniously towards his quarters with a blank expression.

He then followed the guards.

So he had to break her. That wouldn't be too hard. Most people bowed to him and begged for their lives after the few times he had tortured them with lightning. Vader admitted that she had guts and defiance, but that would be easily solved with a healthier dose of lightning. If worst case scenario, then he would have to use his lightsaber for dismemberment.

But he hoped that it didn't come down to that.

It was a real pity though. Padme Amidala was a beautiful girl, the most beautiful he had ever seen, like an angel, but he had to do what he had to do in order for him to be a good servant. If then, he would be able to see _her_.

As he and the guards reached his quarters he motioned for them to dump her on his bed. After all, he wasn't going to be a total cruel bastard with no sense of decency. At least not while the prisoner was already unconscious.

Now all he had to do was wait until she awoke.

* * *

The numbness was blissful and encompassing. Feeling nothing was good. But once that started to fade, Padme wished once more for the numb consciousness that she slumbered in.

She ached. Badly.

Her ribs and heart hurt from the exertion of contracting from the pain.

Her limbs felt numb yet twitched occasionally from the aftermath that was the torture.

Padme Amidala was not feeling too well at the moment. And having Vader stare straight at her was not improving her mood anytime soon.

She tried to get up, but failed miserably. Her limbs were like jelly, completely uncooperative to her. She felt in some way betrayed by her body.

"Wha...what do-do...you..want?" Padme managed to croak out. Her throat was as rough as the sands on tatooine as was it dry and course .

But he continued to stare.

It was unnerving.

She repeated herself again, this time a little more clearly, "Wha-What do you..want?"

"What you have to offer," was his only reply.

_What is that suppose to mean?_ Padme thought in confusion.

As if reading her mind he spoke again, "what do you know about the rebels?"

"Nothing." She would not give confidential information to the enemy, certainly not to a child who thought himself to be all high and mighty.

_So this is a contest of wills, is it?_ Vader thought with some amusement and annoyance. _Looks like this is going to take longer than I thought._

"You know," he said casually, " the faster you tell me the easier it's going to be for you."

"Or what, more torture?"

At this he looked her straight in the eyes as he narrowed his dangerously. "If push comes to shove, then yes."

Padme glared right back, "I will not be intimidated by a _boy." _she almost sneered at the last word.

This made Vader's anger rise as he shot up from where he was sitting, his eyes turning a sickly yellow.

"You will not undermine me, and certainly not because of my age!" With that a bolt of fresh blue lightning struck the former queen that had her contorting in pain once more.

The tinges of electricity flowed through her viciously as Vader remained impassive to it all the while staring with a look of indifference, and through her foggy mind, she dare say, twitched his eyes a few times.

Was he twitching his eye out of annoyance?

Then let him be annoyed.

_Force it hurts_ She cursed inwardly. A mantra formed in her head, like a flowing river, a constant stream.

_Don't give in, Don't give in, Don't give in..._

This continued on for quite a while.

Then mercifully, the lightning stopped.

Vader was impressed, this was the third time he tortured her and she was still silent and as defiant as she was in the beginning. He could see that breaking her would be a challenge. One that he did not look forward to.

Gasping and contorting, Padme wheezed out weakly, "Why-Why...do you...do this? Why...follow this...madman."

Good question.

His answer, "Because I must, and will."

"You are...no more than his... slave, Vader. Is that what you want? To live your...life in service?"

The flash of anger was there again in Vader's eyes, the yellow so vivid she almost thought that they would bleed the sickly color. But instead of electrocuting her, he turned and headed for the door.

It was moments before he whispered the softest of whispers, almost too silent to hear."I'm sorry," was all he said.

Padme was confused. Sorry? Sorry for what? torturing her, causing her pain and humiliation. Or that he didn't care at all for her predicament and life. That she was in this state partially because of him and especially, his master.

But he didn't say anything more as he left the room and the weaken former queen with it. Now she was all alone.

_"I'm sorry_".

_What did that mean?_ Padme thought, but exhaustion hit her hard as she sank into darkness. Her last thoughts were what he said.

_"I'm sorry_".

* * *

Finally done with this chapter, good. Thank you all again for your support for this story. I hope to update it soon, if work from school doesn't interfere with my life too much.

Please Review!


	3. Slave

AN-again, sorry for me posting so late. I recently posted my other fict-shadow of regrets, so now it's time to post this one.

**Slave**

_But he didn't say anything more as he left the room and the weaken former queen with it. Now she was all alone._

_"I'm sorry__"._

_What did that mean?__ Padme thought, but exhaustion hit her hard as she sank into darkness. Her last thoughts were what he said._

_"I'm sorry__"._

* * *

The young sith lord walk coolly into open hallways and large corridors that was the home to the emperor and himself. At a first glance, no one would image that this mere boy was the second most feared being in the galaxy, nor was he the apprentice to the emperor himself, a sith. The boy just walked with a air of confidence and indifference as he entered the emperor's private chambers.

It was here that he was to report his latest attempts with the former queen of Naboo.

With his cold hard eyes, no one knew the lurking deep hidden fear that resided in the young boy.

Vader had found nothing of importance, surely his master would not be pleased.

Usually by now, his enemies would fall to their knees in begging for mercy, but not this girl.

He was afraid, but he would not show it. If he did, even more dire consequences would appear.

* * *

_The little boy sobbed as he painfully tried to get up from the cold hard floor._

_"You useless excuse of a sith!" the emperor roared in rage. "How many times must I tell you, embrace the pain, the anger. Do not shy away from it! You are a sith! Siths do not cower in fear sobbing for their pathetic mother," the man sneered. _

_"I-I'm sorry," the young child sniffled_.

_"Apologies are unbecoming of a sith, you'd best remember that. Now get up you piece of trash,"_

_the boy struggled to his feet, wiping the tears that flowed down his innocent face. _

_"Now, do as I say, kill him."_

_As the emperor said this a man in shackles was brought out by some red robed guards. The man laid was limp with bruises and wounds that inflicted his entire body. blood could be seen dripping down his hanging head. Grime and filth encased the man as the stench of infection reached the boy's nose._

_The smell alone wanted to make the child retch._

_"But-but I can't!"_

_"You what? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"_

_"N-no," the boy trembled in fear._

_"You know what happens when you disobey my orders now do you?_

_"Please, something else, I-I can't kill this man! let me do something else."_

_A look of pure rage ensnarled the visage known as the emperor_

_"Do it!"_

_The man in the shackles slowly lifted his head to stare at the boy pleadingly . Begging for his life to be spared. _

_How could the boy kill this man? For all he knew, this man might have been perfectly innocent. But he had to do it. If not, there would be consequences to be paid._

_With shaky hands, the child reached towards his right hand side towards his belt for his lightsaber._

_The man's eyes widen in shock as he weakly tried to rebel against in oncoming death, but it was useless. Nothing would stop the inevitable now. _

_Gripping the cool piece of metal in sweat soaked palms, the boy ignited the deadly weapon. _

_It shone crimson in the dim room._

_"No! No, there must be some mistake! I've done nothing wrong! Please your highness, spare me," the man cried and pleaded. Though the emperor just looked on with distaste as his gaze fixed on the boy with expectancy._

_This was it._

_Tears flowing freely down the innocent boy's face his whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry," then swung his blade._

* * *

Vader shuddered from his past memory. It was his first ever kill and the beginning of his dehumanization.

As he neared the emperor's chambers, Vader paused for a moment before collecting himself, then he entered.

"Ah, my apprentice. Has the young queen been accommodated accordingly."

"Yes, Master," was Vader's sole reply.

"Good, good. Now, what have you gathered, " the elder man asked hunching over in interest.

Vader gulped in fear. _Do not show fear_ was his mantra as he replied.

"Nothing as of yet. She is rather...resilient."

Now the emperor turned his full attention towards Vader. The sight of the fury in the elder man's eyes sent chills that made the boy want to take a step back. But alas, he could not. Weakness was not a good option.

"Vader, was I wrong to presume that this task was suitable for someone with your powers?" The man sneered to the boy. "it seems that I was wrong, how unfortunate. Ah, well, you know the consequences, especially to_ her."_

This had gotten Vader's attention as he pleaded with his master, "No! Please, just give me a little more time! I'll get the information, I'll break her."

At this proclamation the man stood from his throne and descended the steps towards his apprentice.

"That better be true Vader," with that the Vader was suddenly pushed back with such force that he flew towards the end of the hall and hit his head roughly against the railing of the platform.

Dazed, with his head throbbing, Vader tried to stand only to be lifted in the air to be forced choked. He could feel the slow drizzle of blood flowing down his head matting his golden locks with a sickening red.

The emperor slowly approached him as if a predator seeking its prey. To his immense fear and anxiety, Vader saw in the emperor's hand the hilt of a lightsaber.

It ignited crimson.

The emperor almost gently cradled the boy's head in his cold, calloused hands, as if as if a tender caress to a child, but then the hand clenched his face hard as the light saber was raised towards his face. Inching his face until it was a hairs breath away from Vader the emperor whispered vehemently, "break her, before I break _you._"

Then the lightsaber descended.

* * *

She awoke to the same numbing pain as before. With her eyes closed, she listened carefully for any signs of Vader, but could hear none. This pleased her as she carefully rose from the bed and took long a look around. The first time she came in the room she didn't have much time to look or observe her surroundings but now was the ideal time.

It wasn't much, the chamber in which she was confined in. It had a rather Spartan feeling to it as it was devoid of anything homely or pleasant. Just a necessary room to replenish your energy and rest. Not very surprising, coming from a military ship. Gingerly getting up, while wincing slightly from the aches and aftershocks, Padme decided to take a stroll around the small room. To the left of the bed there seemed to be a refresher which reminded her of her immediate needs.

Checking if the case was clear, she entered the small facility and relieved herself before peering around the refresher. It was like any other refresher, but the one thing she was looking for, she gleefully found. There in the top most corner of the cabinet to the sink sat a first-aid kit box that had the bacta cream she was hoping for.

Exiting the room, Padme gently applied the cream to the most affected areas of her body before she felt the cooling effects of the medicine start to work. It soothed her aching body as she finally found it safe enough to relax for a while. Or at least that was what she thought.

The door to the room slide open as the familiar figure known as Vader stepped through. Padme was immediately on her feet, alert and ready for whatever cruel torture the boy would present her with. Instead, much to her shock, immediately after the boy had entered the room, and the door slid closed, he collapsed in a pathetic heap on the floor, suppressing a groan.

Without thinking, Padme was on her knees beside the boy. Gently flipping him over, Padme tried but failed to suppress her shock at the thin jagged scar that ran down the boy's right eye down to his jaw. upon further notice, Padme found blood coating the side of Vader's head as well as numerous bruises on the visible parts of his body, which wasn't much.

How inflicted this boy was, Padme was not sure. A fleeting thought passed her that here she was helping one of her biggest enemies, but then passed the thought off. Even if this was her enemy, he was hurt. Plus, no matter what he said, he was only a boy.

Gingerly helping Vader to his feet, Padme stripped the boy down to his pants and took in the ghastly sight of his battered, bleeding and bruised body. Whoever had done this did not seem to hold back. Reaching to her side, she located the first aid kit she had only recently used on herself and started to clean and dress the wounds that were most prominent. Once she was done, she took out the bacta cream and gently rubbed the soothing ointment on his battered body. When she reached his would on his eye, Vader's hand shot up and grasped Padme's in a surprisingly strong grip.

"What-What are you doing?" He demanded weakly.

"Helping you."

This confused the disoriented boy. _Helping me? What? Why?_

Vader thought back to what he had last remembered. _I went to the emperor and he...did this to me. i vaguely remember coming back to my room, but then..._He couldn't recall what else had transpired and this angered him.

He had let this girl see him in a time of weakness, in addition, she had even aided him. If she were to think that by doing this she would be let free, she was dead wrong.

"Don't think just cause you helped me that you're free," he voiced out.

Padme paused above him. She hadn't thought about that. She had honestly the only intention of helping the boy, nothing more, nothing less.

Vader could read her open mind and was surprised at this revelation.

Hating to ask, but wanting to know anyhow he turned towards her, "why did you help me if there was nothing in it for you?"

There was a silence that spread between the two before Padme finally spoke, "Because it was the right thing to do."

"Aiding an enemy?"

"Helping an abused boy."

Anger flared in Vader as he shot up the bed, but promptly fell forward only to be caught by Padme. "No matter what you say, you are still a child, the same as I am. And I do not like to see a child inflicted with wounds and left to be a butcher at such as young age. Why do you want to be his slave?"

"I am not a slave! I am a person of my own."

Slightly taken aback by his outburst, padme just nodded. "yes, yes you are. But are you doing his biding freely on your own will, or being forced to."

At this Vader was silent confirming Padme's suspicions.

"I can help you."

"I need no help."

"It doesn't look that way."

"Leave me alone, you should worry about yourself since you won't be living much longer." This statement brought no fear in Padme, just sadness for the boy.

"You should rest."

"I need no rest. Rest is for the weak."

"But only the foolish would wander around in your condition. Rest."

Tired and aching, Vader refused to give in to his wishes of a restful sleep, not with her around. Sighing, the Padme reassured him.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, and I won't do anything, you have my word."

Vader still did not believe the girl, but exhaustion overcame him as he reluctantly sank back into the bed.

"Don't try anything!"

"I won't"

"You better," he said in a hard but tired voice.

Sighing she just nodded.

Vader could already feel his consciousness leaving as sleep overtook him. In that moment, he mumbled without thinking to the girl sitting not far from him.

"Thank you."

* * *

AN-well how about that! looks like Padme and Anakin sort of have a truce with one another. Read and review!


End file.
